The invention relates to a driving head for the numerically controlled setting (or adjusting) movements of a tool spindle or workpiece table around at least one axis of rotation.
A two-axis driving head that has direct drives in the form of a forked head is described in WO 96/41695. The drives are designed as inside rotor motors. The rotors, which comprise several components, can be blocked by groove-and-spring elements that can be adjusted in the axial direction. The known design has several drawbacks. For example, in a driving head with a compact structure, the passage provided for medium conduits is small. These conduits are connected to a tool spindle that is pivot-mounted between the arms of the fork. Furthermore, the driving torque, which is dependent on the type of construction used, is insufficient for practical use. Finally, the rotor was not properly blocked when in a preset position.
DE 41 22 711 A1 describes a clamping device for a driving shaft on a stepping table or device of a numerically controlled machine tool. The device comprises a clamping sleeve acted upon by fluid. The clamping sleeve can be radially deformed and pressed against the peripheral surface of the driving shaft. There is also a retaining device for the workpiece spindle of a turning machine. This retaining device comprises a brake disk, with bending elasticity in the direction of the axis of the spindle, that can be pressed against a plane surface of the spindle housing (DE 195 22 711 C2; EP 0 749 803 A1).
The invention is a driving head for numerically controlled setting movements having a simple compact structure and the ability to perform precise adjusting movements with high driving torque.
The driving head for the numerically controlled setting movements of a tool spindle or workpiece table around at least one axis of rotation comprises a housing and at least one multi-pole external rotor motor, arranged concentrically in relation to the axis of rotation. Each external rotor motor comprises a ring-shaped, soft-magnetic stator with single-pole windings installed in the housing, and a ring-shaped rotor yoke that is fitted with permanent magnets.
The rotor yoke is connected on its end side to a rotor body that is rotatably supported in the housing. The rotor yoke is arranged between the stator and a segment of the housing that comprises a device for blocking the rotor yoke. The blocking device comprises a deformable diaphragm that is acted upon by fluid and is placed (or driven) against the rotor yoke under the pressure of the fluid. The driving head as defined by the invention is suitable for multi-axis machine tools, round tables, pivoting tables and the like.
This embodiment of the invention has a very simple structure. High retaining forces can be achieved by employing a deformable diaphragm that flatly rests against the rotor yoke and over its entire circumference. The diaphragm is secured in the housing with clamping rings. A fluid chamber located between the diaphragm and the housing is sealed with seals arranged in edge segments over which the clamping rings grip.
If the driving head has two axes of rotation, at least one external rotor motor with a ring-shaped rotor yoke is arranged around each axis of rotation. The stator of the external rotor motor, which is arranged concentrically in relation to the second axis of rotation, is arranged in a second housing of the drive. The second housing is connected in a fixed manner with the rotor of the external rotor motor arranged around the first axis of rotation. The second drive housing can be embodied in the form of an angle head piece. Furthermore, the second drive housing can be designed in the form of a two-arm forked head. Synchronously operating external rotor motors are arranged around one axis of rotation in the forked arms. A motor-driven tool spindle can be connected to the rotors of the external rotor motors arranged in the forked arms.